liamhoganfandomcom-20200214-history
A witness statement
I met Liam Hogan a few days before his death. I met him on the Sunday night at the disco area. I went by myself without my parents or my sister. The DJ or whatever they call it called out for a bit of Junior Team games for the kids. I was 15 at the time. I decided to join. I ended up in Liam's team with his sister and a few others. We had fun. We came in second place at the Junior Pub Quiz. We didn't mind, at least we had fun plus we still got prizes for second place. After the team games and pub quiz we did some disco dancing and then it was off to bed with us. I saw him again the next day at the swimming pool. It was boiling so I decided to have a dip in the pool and I saw Liam there too. We swam with each other for a bit. Then he decided to go on the water slide. I'm petrified of going on big slides. I was like "You can go on it but there's no way I'm getting on that thing. No chance! Sorry." He giggled a bit. He appeared to have a good sense of humour. He then went on the slide by himself and I just watched. After he had a few goes on the slide we swam for a bit, chatted for a bit then he had to go. I saw him later that evening at the same disco area. His dad entered the parent dancing competition. I thought he was rather good at dancing. I cheered him on to be polite because he was Liam's father. Might as well. Had a bit more dancing then we went off to bed again. Next time I see him he's sitting on a deck chair, by himself, sobbing to himself. I sat next to him and ask him what's wrong. He tells me that his parents are splitting up and he doesn't know what to do. I comforted him for a bit. I told him my parents row quite a lot. There were times when I had felt that they were going to split up but they never did. I told him everything was going to be all right. I gave him a little cuddle because he looked like he needed it and a little kiss on the forehead. In the short time I had known Liam I had already grown attached to him and was fond of him. I then left. I went to the disco area again but there was no sign of him. I had a few cokes and some ice cream. Despite all that I was getting warm so I decided to take a walk outside. When I was walking around the hotel I could hear an argument from upstairs. You could hear them from a mile away they were that loud. I stopped to have a listen as I did whenever I heard my parents argue. When the noise stopped I carried on walking. Then suddenly BANG!!! I heard a crashing sound on the ground. For a second I thought the argument had ended with a suitcase being packed and thrown out the window like you see in soaps every now and then. I was wrong. When I turned around, Liam was there lying in a pool of his own blood and just seconds after that his father and sister had come down. I was so shaken up. I froze. I screamed, I felt sick. I didn't want to vomit near Liam so I went on the beach and buried it. Before I knew it Ambulances came, his mother came running downstairs trying to get through the crowd that gathered round. Liam was taken away after an attempt to resuscitate him, I wanted to go with him but a paramedic said I wasn't allowed because I "wasn't family". When the ambulances went I ran for my room, too upset to talk to anyone. I didn't find out until the 17th that Liam had died. No one told me anything. I spent the rest of my holiday in seclusion away from my family because I was too upset. Liam was a good boy, one of the nicest people you can ever know; he didn't do anything to deserve that. I still think about him. I miss him. I have nightmares and flashbacks to the events of that night.